Fan Letters!
by theOtakuMageofAwesomeness
Summary: Got any questions? Ever wanted to talk directly to the characters? What if you could? What would you say? Let's find out, shall we? (Explanation inside) TAKING LETTER REQUESTS.
1. Synopsis

So what is this, you ask? It's exactly what it looks like. To those of you who have some questions for the characters, or simply want to express your undying fangirl/fanboyish-ness, now's the chance.

* * *

Here's how it works.

You can send **more than one letter per chapter**, but it has to be **addressed to a different person** each time.

You can ask anything, or say anything, but **don't go beyond the T rating**. To be more specific, no extreme swear-words (although I can't promise whether or not the characters will obey that rule). No _explicit_ content in the letters.

Other than that, the letters can be addressed to a **person, team, or even an entire guild** (though if the latter is the case, I'll only have the main characters reply).

Feel free to talk/ask about your **favorite ships**, and even some **crack pairings** if you want. **Love triangle-related content welcome**.

There's **no need to format** it as a letter; just specify who you're writing to in your review.

Lastly, make it as long, detailed and rambly as you like. You can even go Juvia-esque. Just remember, you might not get the reaction you hope for. But you can always write another letter.

* * *

All right, that's about it. I know that there might be a few other fanfics like this. Please know that I'm not trying to copy your work or anything. It's a nice idea, and I know that it's been done before. So screw the idea of multiple stories and have fun with this.

I'm ending with the **disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of the characters. I'm just going to act like I do. Yay.


	2. Package 1: Gray, Erza, Eve and Ren

Well, well, well.

Well.

Three reviews.

Not something to be proud of, but since I'm the type to freak over _one_...

asdfghjklYAYYY

okietheni'mdone

Moving on. Our characters have received **four lovely letters** from their fans—I have to say, I'm pleased. But who gives a darn about what I have to say? Moving on, the chosen characters; **Gray**, **Erza**, **Jellal**, and a whopping duo of **Ren and Eve** from Blue Pegasus; have certainly taken their time with their replies. Blame them for the slight delay. Them. *coughcoughnotmecoughahem*

So, without further ado, here are their replies!

(going in order of reviews. Yep. You heard that, suckers. If you want to be first, you have to **get a review in fast.** I'm evil.)

* * *

The first two are from **Ash Lite**. Yes. Two. I appreciate the extra letters. :)

* * *

**Dear Gray,**

**Why do you look like Jellal? I mean, I once tried removing his tattoo, coloring his hair black-blue-ish and then put the tattoo on your face and color your hair azure...seriously, I couldn't tell that whether Jellal looking like you was Jellal or You looking like Jellal was you... xD**

**Love,  
Ash **

**P.S. I just saw Lyon and Juvia trying to find you for some 'unfinished business'...um, you might want to run. For your life.**

Dear Ash,

Wait, what? I look like Jellal? Aren't there already enough lookalikes of him? What are you doing coloring my hair blue? Ah, well. I've already been warned that fans do the craziest things. I guess that means I've got a fan. Wonder if Flame-brain's got any.

Oh, right, you asked me a question. I can't say I've got a clue. Maybe because we're both badass? And don't laugh because I complimented him. Dude's with Erza. He's _got_ to be tough.

From (because love is overrated),  
Gray

P.S. That damn bastard. See, this is why I said _love is overrated_. They're both overreacting, that idiot and Juvia...what's with her, anyway? Last time we had "unfinished business", she asked me to choose between them. Wait, does she think I'm gay? Of course I'm not gay! Why would she think that? Arghh...

* * *

**Dear Erza,**

**Why do you love strawberry cake so much? Did something happen where you were little or you just like it because it tastes 'heavenly'? (some connection intended.) **

**Love,  
Ash**

**P.S. Please just get together with a certain guild master of a certain independent guild already! Use force if needed.**

Dear Ash,

I appreciate you writing to me. It was a pleasant surprise. And the content of the letter is simply marvelous. Are you a fellow cake fan? Some happening when I was little, eh? I can't seem to recall any particular experience, but one day when I was a child, feeling down...I remember. The first time I ever ate cake. My, my, what a moment it was.

I believe it was also a day after Lisanna's death. Or, pseudo-death. Mira and I were both sitting at the table and—well, you know how Mira and I were back then. Always fighting, always rivals. But that day she was quite depressed, like I had been a few days into the guild, memories of the Tower of Heaven still fresh in my mind. But never mind that. That was the day that I decided to try to cheer her up; Lisanna's "death" hit all of us hard, so I could only imagine what she was going through.

I suggested for her to do something to take her mind off of it. I expected a fiery response, but she actually listened, would you believe it. It was the first time she stepped into the kitchen, and it was because I had told her to bake a cake. I don't know what put that thought in my head; I just said the first thing that came into my mind.

When it was done, she told me that she wanted me to be the first person to taste it. Though it looked pretty—strawberries and icing and all—I was apprehensive. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, though, so I took a bite.

It was, in fact, heavenly.

That was the day that Mira discovered her passion for baking and I discovered my passion for cake. And we turned from rivals to friends.

It still brings tears to my eyes. I'd better wrap this up before the tears mess up the ink.

So, that is the story. I hope it's clearer now.

Farewell for the time-being,  
Erza

P.S. I don't know what you're talking about. Actually, I do. He has a fiancé. Not that I believe that. NO WAIT I DO BELIEVE HIM OF COURSE ANYWAY WE'RE NOT CUT OUT FOR EACH OTHER HE'S TOO PERFECT WAIT WHAT IADJSFGBIALV

Ah, hey, this is Lucy writing. Sorry about that. Erza fainted and I didn't think it would be nice to send in an incomplete letter so I'm ending this.

Thanks for the letter!

* * *

Yes, thank you, Ash Lite. And I hope these responses satisfied you. ^_^ Next, we have a letter from **Melody Graves**. This one should be interesting.

* * *

**Dear Jellal,**

**What do you think of the rest of Team B (Juvia, Gajeel, Cana, Laxus, Mira)?  
Do you like them? Did you talk to Juvia or Cana about Erza? I think they could help you. ;)  
Do you, Laxus and Gajeel fight with each other? Do you think Mira or anyone of the rest is scary, funny, sweet?  
Sorry for so many questions. I love you! You're the best guy in all Fiore. :)  
Good luck with Erza.**

**From,  
Melody Graves**

Dear Melody Graves,

Hmm. I haven't been part of the team long enough to have any deep opinions about them.

Juvia is evidently a strong mage. I can tell. If she weren't so hung up on Gray, she could have done better in the Grand Magic Games. But I guess that's what makes her Juvia.

Gajeel did well in the Games. He seems okay, I suppose, but he loves igniting fights almost as much as Natsu. He seems to have a soft spot for people with blue hair. People like Juvia, Levy, even Wendy...wait. I have blue hair. Ignore everything I just said.

Cana doesn't seem like much at first glance, but if she has the power to use Fairy Glitter, then I wouldn't underestimate her. I would feel awkward talking to her, if only because of her drinking habit. But everyone has weird habits, so I guess I shouldn't hold it against her. At least she doesn't strip like Gray. Wait, why did I think of that? Moving on.

Laxus is definitely a force to be reckoned with. I've heard about how he once betrayed the guild but now he seems to have found his place. He's decent enough. He keeps reminding me to act like Mystogan and not blow my cover so for that, I'm grateful.

Mirajane. She seems very sweet and nice and, ahem, pretty. I remember Laxus warning me not to piss her off. After seeing her Satan Soul, I have taken his warning seriously. Apparently two sides of a person can be so drastically different that you don't believe they're both...well, her. She has teased me multiple times throughout the Games about Erza, though. I prefer to forget about that.

Do I like them? However different they may all be, they're all good people. So, yes, I do. And no, I haven't, although Mirajane has given me some unwanted—well, not entirely—advice. Apparently I have to make my move before it's too late. And not be too loud. And use—ah, I'll stop. Sorry.

Laxus and Gajeel do have some non-serious fights from time to time. But I'm _Mystogan_, so I just watch from the distance. I'm the strong, silent type. Or, supposed to be. Scary? I hate to reveal this, but I find Mira scary. She may be sweet and nice and pretty, but she is a devious young woman. And strong. And her advice...the rest, though, I don't have a category for them.

That's okay. Sorry for the lengthy answers. You do? I am? Ahh...thanks?

Luck? Why do I need luck? Well, I do. It _is_ ERZA.

Till the next time,  
Jellal

* * *

Well, that was fun to read. *cackles* And the last letter of the chapter is from **Emiko222**! Since it's two people here, they'll be answering one at a time. Enjoy!

* * *

**Dear Ren and Eve from Blue Pegasus,  
What do you think of Hibiki and Ichiya? Because I think you two are the best members of your guild and I hate that you are always background for Hibiki, Ichiya or others.  
And Eve- Why are you so cute? I love you! I want to know something about your past. Do you like being one of Rune Knights? Do you miss it? Did other Rune Knights or criminals disregard you because of your look?  
Are you and some of youngest members from other guilds ( Chelia, Wendy, Beth, Romeo) friends?  
Ren- I can't wait for your wedding with Sherry! When will it be? And please, stop being tsundere for her, I know you love her. So marry her as soon as possible and have a lots of babies!  
For the end guys, are you two friends? With who from your guild and other guilds you have best relations?  
I'm so sorry for soooooo many questions but I love you guys soooo much and I want to know everything about you. :)  
Best wishes,  
Emiko222**

Dear Emiko222,

What I think of them? Hibiki is like a big brother to me and Ichiya is the boss! Hibiki does have the most admirers out of us so I guess it makes sense. And Ichiya, like I said, is the king of our trio! I reckon that they deserve it, but it's kind of nice to know that you think Ren and I should get more attention.

I'm cute because I'm one of the trimens, and trimens are definitely cute. I'm not _hot_ yet but I love playing the little-adorable-kid angle to my advantage. Speaking of which, yes, a lot of people did underestimate my power. That is, until I struck them down. I do like Chelia and Wendy—I'm a little closer to Wendy, though, what with working with her and the other guilds to defeat the Oracion Seis. I haven't really interacted with Beth or Romeo, though.

If that's all, then bye! Thanks for writing to me.

Love,  
Eve

Dear Emiko222,

Tch, Sherry? She's...okay, I guess. Wedding? We're not sure yet, what with all the evil corrupting the world and the separate guild problem. Lamia Scale's damn guild master spins me every time I try to get close to her. What? The girl can't stand a day without me. And I can't have that, now can I? Well, I suppose it'll happen soon enough.

And of course we're friends. All of us. And with other guilds? You can't help but love us. We're too amazing. Well, we're popular with the ladies is all I can say. But we don't really have any enemies.

If that's it, then I'll be going now. Don't cry too much about me, okay? I'd hate to see that pretty face of yours filling with tears.

Love (not really),  
Ren

* * *

And there you have it, folks. **Some notes** for you guys:

**Ash Lite:** Sorry, I kind of had to make Erza's cake story on the spot. I hope you liked it, though! :D

**Emiko222:** I'm not too good with Ren and Eve's personalities, so I hope I got it right. Anyways, I hope this was satisfactory.

Keep the letters coming, dearies! Rules are explained in the synopsis. And feel free to review what you think and favoriting/following is encouraged. ;)

Till next time.


	3. Package 2: Jellal, Juvia, Lucy and more!

WOOHOOOOO-!

Guess what?

I'm celebratinggg. And guess why?

I'll tell you why. Because for the last chapter of this quaint fic, I got a whopping

SEVEN REVIEWS!

That is so celebration-worthy.

*ahem* Anyway, for those people the characters answered in the last chappie, I'm glad you liked it! c: And for everyone who reviewed last time, thank you! You've given me a huge bundle to work with, but that's okay! The motivation from your reviews was all I needed. And voila! I present to you the second package of letters, addressed from our lovely characters to our lovely readers! I don't think I even bothered counting the amount—there were so many this time, I can't thank you enough.

And, I must apologize in advance to** rolulove4ever**, but in one of the previous reviews someone asked the same question as yourself, and as I said...the ones who review first come first... but feel free to write another letter for the next chapter! :D

Consider this a "warning" of sorts to everyone, or just a piece of friendly advice: before reviewing, it might be a good idea to **look at the already posted reviews to avoid repeating questions**.

Again, sorry.

So now, without any further ado, I present to you...THE REPLIES!

* * *

The first few are from **VampyreEmoHunter**; three to be exact. Let's take a look, shall we?

* * *

**Dear Jellal,**

**Herro! Hehe... I am really awkward with this so.. Let's get to le point!  
Okay so why are you so slow with Erza?! I mean really, REALLY! You guys are so cute together! GET TOGETHER NOW! OR ELSE I WILL RIP OFF YOUR FACE AND EAT YOUR AWESOME MAGIC! Anywho, I love your voice and magic!**

**Bai for now!  
Mizore**

Dear Mizore,

Ah, another letter. This is interesting.  
Slow? Err, well...I think I might have mentioned this sometime before, but I can't get together with someone who walks in the lightauwefbavb,gbrqa,brehvjvfjfhg

Ugh, sorry about that. Meredy was throttling me saying that she agrees with you. Figures. She's looking over my shoulder as we speak—er, write. I probably shouldn't say anything stupid, then.

Rip off my face and eat my-? I take it you're one of those insane stalkers they call "fangirls". I'd better run, then. NICE MEETING YOU

Hey, this is Meredy. Sorry about Jellal's idiocy. He really doesn't know how to deal with relationship questions. :D I'll finish the letter for him: YES I WILL DEFINITELY GET TOGETHER WITH ERZA AND MARRY HER AND HAVE LOTS OF BABIES.

Uh-oh, he's coming back! I'd better just send this and get out of here.

Byeee!

* * *

**Dear Wendy,**

**Omg I love your hair! Is so pretty! I wish my hair was like that. Anyway, you know who you would be cute with? Rogue. Why? Because you are so nice and he is caring...when he wants to be. Get together with him soon!**

**Bai for now!  
Mizore**

**P.S. Tell Carla she has a great attitude!**

Dear Mizore,

A letter for me? I'm so honored~! Wow, thank you so much! Your compliment means a lot!

Ehh...what? But...he's so much older than me...and...I don't even know him...aaahhh...he's scaryyy... What? NOW? Umm, I have to go! Sorry...

Love,  
Wendy

P.S. I will! :)

* * *

**Dear Frosch,  
I know you will probably cry or be very confused about this but... Are you a boy or girl... Please don't send Rogue after me...  
I wuv u!  
Mizore**

dear mizore

fro doesnt knowww

fro will ask rogue-kun :D

Ahem. This is Rogue.

I really don't think these letters are appropriate for Frosch. And telling him to keep it from me? Are you trying to turn him into a delinquent?

At any rate, I won't answer your question.  
Because I don't know myself.

I feel terrible all of a sudden.

But it's true dammit I DON'T KNOW.

ARRGGGHHHH. I know I've been saying "he" but he might be a "she" asdfghjkl

I'm leaving now.

Don't ask Frosch—or me, for that matter—that question again.

fro thinks so too!

bye from fro :)

* * *

Oh, gods. I love these guys. To answer your question, Mizore, about Fro being a boy or girl, I have my own logic to it: since all the guys have male exceeds and Wendy has Carla, I think it's safe to say that Fro is a boy. At least, I think so.

Anyway, moving on! We have another two letters from **Arcobaleno-lover**. And here they are!

* * *

**Dear Mystogan,**

**So how are you in Edolas? Are the people there treating you well? How's the three captains doing? I have a lot to ask you but I guess these three would be enough...Wait! One more, How's Knightwalker? I just wanted you to know that people pair you guys up (Me included), I'm sorry I just had to tell you, I just FLIPPIN' LOVE you guys!**

**P.S: Ehem. One more question (This is the last one, I swear) Can you -by any chance- open a portal to my world so we could go to Earthland?**

**From,**  
**Arcobaleno-lover.**

Dear Arcobaleno-lover,

I think I spelled that right.

I didn't know the letters could be sent to Edolas as well. Some impressive technology going on in your world.

The people are treating me fine, what with me being king and everything. In fact, people are treating me a little TOO well. It's still weird sometimes, though. Oh, those guys? They're fine. All thoughts about death penalty are out of their minds (and I have to say I'm relieved).

Knightwalker, eh? She's fine.

Wait.

You pair US up?

Argh, why does this happen? I know everyone's logic goes like this: Since Jellal likes Erza, then let's pair you and Knightwalker up! I AM NOT JELLAL.

Well, I am...but not THAT Jellal. Anyway, I feel people's logic _should_ be: Since everything is the opposite in Edolas, since Jellal likes Erza, it only makes sense the you HATE Knightwalker.

That seems more realistic, don't you think?

Wait, why am I going on and on about this? Moving on.

P.S. I'd have no problem with it if there was any anima left in Edolas. Oh, well. Things are better this way. Travel between worlds can be dangerous.

From,  
Mystogan

* * *

**Dear Ultear,**

**I just wanted you to know that when you sacrificed -let's just say- your 'time', I didn't know whether to be shocked or sad, I LOVE your character, I LOVE Crime Sorciere and just by seeing the reaction of Meredy and Jellal when they read your letter sent me over the edge. Anyways, can you tell me some of the times in which Jellal acted like a teenage boy fangirling about his beloved crush, now THAT would be funny :D**

**From,**  
**Arcobaleno-lover.**

Dear Arcobaleno-lover,

Aw, thank you! Even though my life was only worth a single minute...I'm glad that one minute ended up being crucial to the battle. Ah, yes, those two. I felt bad about leaving Jellal and Meredy—mostly Meredy; though she's grown up to be a beautiful lady, I still feel like she's a little girl; _my_ little girl. But it had to be done.

Oh, yes. Those times were rather hilarious. Even though the idiot says that he "can't be with those who walk in the light", all he does is ramble about the girl. Honestly, I think he should get together with her: if not because he insists they are too different, at least to spare us the misery of listening to him pining on and on...committing irritation and boredom are the worst sins of all, if you ask me.

I wish I could elaborate, but I've got to run! Somehow receiving this letter has resurrected me, and I want to get back to those two as soon as possible.

From,  
Ultear

* * *

Ahaha I love Mystogan and Ultear. Oh, it seems she's alive again! Well done, Arcobaleno-lover! You're brought her back to life! *cheers* Now the next three are from **Ash Lite**—thanks, by the way, for the compliments—and let's get straight on with it!

* * *

**Dear Natsu,**

**How are ya? :D Anyways, Natsu...what did you think of Gray at first sight when you joined the Guild? Then, just when did you find out that Mirajane is a nightmare and you shouldn't piss her off? Oh and finally...how did you feel when Happy was first born? :D**

**So that's all for now, Natsu! See ya Later!**

**Till next time,**  
**Ash**

**P.S. I just KNOW your hair is salmon... XD**

Dear Ash,

Ooh, a letter! For me! I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW HAHAHA time to put all of what Igneel taught me about grammar to use.

Lucy's telling me I already failed. I'm pushing on anyway.

I'm AWESOME! Hmm...Gray, huh? I didn't give him a second thought until the bastard got in my way—er, and Erza got in BOTH of our ways. Eh, anyway.

Probably when I saw her brawling it out with Erza. Even though I could probably beat her now, I have to say Mira's a total demon. I remember wondering how strong she must be if she could go head-to-head with Erza.

When Happy was born? It was one of the best moments of my life! Until he learned how to talk, that is...Just kidding! I love you, old buddy!

Okay then, BYE!  
Natsu

P.S. Of course it is. Why would anyone think otherwise?

* * *

**Dear Lucy,**

**Hey Lucy! How are you? Then, First of all, thank you for handling the previous letter to Erza that time when she fainted.. XD So, I had a few questions for you. First, What was Erza's reaction when she woke up last time?**  
**Two, When are you completing your novel? I wanna read it!**  
**Three, Did you really believe Natsu when he told about a Dragon the first time you met? xD and**  
**Lastly... what are thoughts on Trimens? XD and maybe Jerza and Gruvia too... :P**

**So yeah, I'd love it if you could answer those questions! :D**

**Till next time,**  
**Ash**

Dear Ash,

Hey! Oh, that's no problem. Least I could do since you took the time to write to her. :) And now you're writing to me! This'll be fun!

Ah, her reaction? She looked scandalized, but I couldn't understand whether it was because of your letter or because she actually fainted because of it. XD

When? Oh, I don't know...so many things have been going on and disasters have been unfolding one after the other...I don't know if I'll ever get the time! It's still on my priority list, though. I'll let you know if I ever get to finishing it. :D

Hmm...that was so long ago, I can't really remember what I was feeling. I guess not until I saw his power in action. But honestly, they were looking for a dragon in a crowded place like that? He is such an idiot sometimes. But that's one of the best things about him.

Wait, I'm getting off-topic. The Trimens? My first impression was definitely a group of players who have nothing better to do that charm girls for the heck of it. But after working with them to defeat the Oracion Seis...I have to say, there's more to them than that.

Jerza and Gruvia? Oh, right, those are what they call "ships". If you're asking me if I ship them, yes, I do. Jerza because they've gone through so much pain and suffering; they deserve to be happy with each other. And Gruvia? Juvia is so devoted to Gray. I think he should wake up and smell the roses—or in their case, rain. If not because he loves her too, just to get her off my back with the whole "love rival" thing.

So, that's it then. Bye! It was fun answering your questions!

Love,  
Lucy

* * *

**Dear Jellal,**

**How are you, Jellal? Anyways, I was asking... how did you handle yourself with Ultear and Meredy for those 7 years? XD I just know they would've all been over you, asking you about your crush and then talking about girly stuff or whatever...**  
**Then, again, I asked this to Gray too...why do you look like Gray? I asked him why does he look like you... he said he's got no clue. Maybe you know?**  
**and finally, what happens with the guild now that Oracion Seis joined? You know, I just have this thought that you and Erik (Cobra) will get along very well...**

**So yeah, that's all for now! Please answer my questions and let me tell you, everyone loves you, including me. A LOT. So don't go all Zeref at some point, please.**

**Till Next time,**  
**Ash**

**P.S. I will repeat. Please just get together with a certain warrior of a certain rambunctious guild. And please don't faint like her.**

Dear Ash,

The letters keep on coming, don't they? At least you don't seem like a fangirl. Oh, that question. I knew someone would ask at some point. (and again, they're looking over my shoulder so I probably shouldn't say anything stupid.)

Yeah, that's pretty much all they've been doing. You have no idea how annoying it is listening to Meredy blab about me and Erza, and being constantly experimented on by Ultear. Seriously, why me? I mean, okay, obviously she wouldn't want to experiment on her foster daughter, but still.

And girly stuff. Oh, crap. Once on April Fool's Day, Ultear and Meredy thought of the most brilliant scheme ever. I applaud your intelligence, ladies. If only their idea wasn't directed at me. Ugh, I don't want to talk about it.

I look like...Gray? I don't think that's possible? Well, if it is, then I hope our similar attributes aren't too obvious. I certainly don't want Juvia to mistake ME for him...

The guild has been going on strong. Now that all the Tartaros and Zeref stuff has been sorted, the Council has made Crime Sorciere an official guild. I don't know why, maybe because of our help putting a stop to all the evil? Erik, you say? He's not bad. But we aren't good friends or anything like that. In fact, everyone in the former Oracion Seis holds me at almost an arm's length. Except Richard. But that guy can be plain creepy sometimes.

Go all Zeref? Why would I go all Zeref? My mission is to DEFEAT Zeref. Why would I become the monster I want to defeat? WHY?

Okay, Ultear and Meredy are telling me to put a sock in it and finished replying. But I will ask you once again...WHYYY?!

From,  
Jellal

P.S. What? What are you talking about? If this is about Erza, I will tell you for the final time that I CAN'T BE WITH THOSE WHO WALK IN THE LIHGSAED PRTy7n8yv; pz[lc'CX YWMD;

Ultear here. I just knocked Jellal out with some _help_ from Meredy...at any rate, the idiot is still beating himself up over all those long-since forgiven sins even after Crime Sorciere has become a legal guild. But no matter. I'll sort it out...with some more _help_ from Meredy.

Till next time, then.

* * *

Well, that went well. Now that the majority of the letters have been sorted out, I can now say that there are three letters left! Woohoo! This next one is from **funnygirl**, let's have a look at it!

* * *

**Dear Lucy,**

**You probably can't answer this but if you can then, tell me. I had a best friend for almost two years! But now she is hanging out with someone else more and never hangs out with me anymore. I know people think I'm jealous but I'm not! I just want my best friend back! This has been going on since 2013!**

**Love,  
funnygirl**

**P.S. You should be a couple with Natsu because you would look so kawaii with him I think Mira agrees with me. **

Dear funnygirl,

Hi! I don't know, but I'll definitely do my best! :)

Oh, the old friend-ditching-you-for-another-girl problem. I've had several nightmares about that, but it hasn't really happened to me before. Nevertheless, it doesn't sound too nice. I'm not too good with advice letters but I said I'd do my best, and I will.

Firstly, I think you should confront your friend about it. Not directly, but just ask her why she hasn't been spending time with you. As you get closer to the topic, bring out the subject of whether she still wants to spend time with you or not.

If she does, but likes her new friend as well, the sort something out. Have the three of you gather someplace and talk it over. If she doesn't, then hey, there's no use wanting a friend who doesn't want to be with you!

My advice for that would be to make more friends, maybe find another friend who might be as close to you as this girl was. I'm sure she can't be the only one you talk to, right? Get closer to someone else, and maybe you might even find an even better friend. :)

Well, that's all I can say. I hope I helped.

Good luck,  
Lucy

P.S. With NATSU!? I'm sorry, but...I don't think that's happening anytime soon. As for Mira, sometimes I fear for the girl's sanity. Her pairings are sometimes so weird...Ack! Anyway, thanks for your opinion, but I think we're always going to be close friends. c:

* * *

Well said, Lucy, well said. Psst, to funnygirl, I've had a similar problem...it follows me everywhere, with different people. So, yes, I hope _Lucy's _advice helped. ;)

So, now we have a letter from **emiko222**, who also reviewed last time and got a reply; and I'm glad you liked what you read! Here's the letter, and its reply!

* * *

**Dear Sherry, **

**When you and Ren will marry? I just can't wait. I've asked Ren but he's not sure. Is he always tsundere? Please, get married soon and have a lot of children! Are you mad at your master? She don't like your fiancé but I think she's only worried about you and guild. **

**You're the best!  
Emiko222**

Dear Emiko222,

I'm not sure either! Goodness, haha. So many things have been happening lately, every time we set a date, we immediately postpone it. Fear not though, because in the end, love will guide us to the perfect marriage!

Ren? Well, that's him I suppose. But no matter what he says or who he sees, I know for a FACT that he _loves_ me. I mean, it's only natural.

Oh, yes, I'm planning on it, definitely. Mad? No. Mildly irritated? YES. But she's our master and she only wants what's best for me.

Even so, I won't let even her get in between our love! I'm sure nothing will happen to the guild because of cross-guild marriage.

Oh, thank you! Although I'm quite certain of it already, that's always nice to hear.

_Love_,  
Sherry

* * *

I'm sure we all _love_d that one! Hahaha...ha...ha...*cough* Anyway, bad pun aside, let's put our hands together for this chapter's LAST BUT NOT LEAST letter! From **Melody Graves**!

* * *

**Dear Juvia,**

**Besides Gray, who do you like the most in guild? Gajeel, Cana, Erza? I really want you and Gray to get married and have a lot of children, but I want to know about your relations with others.  
What do you think of Jellal? I think you two could be a friends because, you know, you are in love with Gray, he's in love with Erza. You could talk about your love problems ;). I really love the idea of Team Blue (You, Jellal, Levy, Wendy and Happy) :D. You guys look like a family! What do you think?**

**What do you think of Laxus, Cana, Gajeel, Mira (others from Team B)?**

**How many children do you want to have with Gray? Are you dreaming about boy or girl?  
Can you tell me something about your past? Before you joined the Phantom Lord. I know it's hard but please, I want to know everything about you. How did you met Bora? Was he your boyfriend? Why?  
And the last question: Why do you talk in third person?  
Sorry for sooo many questions. :)  
Can't wait for you and Gray together! :)**

**Good luck,  
Melody Graves**

**P.S. I like Lyon, but next time he will disturb your and Gray moment, send letter to me and I'll kick his ass. ;)**

Dear Melody Graves,

Juvia does not like Gray-sama; Juvia LOVES him! But that aside, Juvia has known Gajeel the longest out of everyone. There was no concept of friendship in the Phantom Lord guild, but Juvia thinks that now that they are both in Fairy Tail, she and Gajeel are good friends.

Cana is nice. She defended Juvia and told her that she trusted Juvia as a true member of the guild. Erza is rather scary and Juvia hopes that she never does after Gray-sama because if she does, Juvia does not stand a chance against her.

Jellal? Juvia doesn't know him very well. But he is in love with Erza, Juvia thinks that he should admit it and dissolve any chance of Erza getting together with Gray-sama!

Team Blue sounds like a good idea...wait...FAMILY!? MY ONLY FAMILY WILL BE WITH GRAY-SAMA! If he is a part of Team Blue, then Juvia doesn't mind. Juvia will color his hair blue if that's what it takes.

Juvia, of course, considers every member of Team B a comrade. Laxus has definitely changed since the Thunder Palace incident, Juvia can tell. And Juvia likes it when Mira pairs her with Gray-sama-!

Number doesn't matter, gender doesn't matter! But Juvia would prefer it if it were a boy with the same features as Gray-sama. He could be Gray-sama version 2.0!

Juvia's past was filled with rain and gloominess and hardship and loneliness. Bora? We came across each other on a rainy day—which is rather obvious—and he told Juvia that she was alluring. He did not know that Juvia was the one that caused the rain. After a few days meeting up, the similar pattern of rain drove him away. But Juvia regrets nothing! For Juvia is completely in love with Gray-sama!

Why, you ask? Because Juvia is a rainwoman, and always will be.

From,  
Juvia

P.S. Thank you, but Juvia can handle this love dodecagon by herself. If any more people intervened...it would be PANDEMONIUM!

* * *

Ahah, oh Juvia! Anyway, that's all this time! If you want to ask more questions, feel free!

And—I've been meaning to say this—if you want to **reply to the characters' previous replies** to you in your letter, go straight ahead! But remember, keep new ones pouring in!

And that will be all, lovelies. Favoriting/following is encouraged. c:

Till next time.


	4. Package 3: Rogue, Zeref, Mira and more!

Oh, my gosh, you guys are just awesome.

I have to say that I did not expect this.

I did _not_ expect the previous chapter to get TEN REVIEWS.

That's like, every fanfiction author's dream.

And you made it happen.

You are magical.

That aside, I guess I don't have to go into depth about how many letters the characters got _this_ time. Well, in any case, let me graciously answer you:

A LOT.

Not so many that I can't incorporate all of them into this chapter, but since the number is so great...some of the replies may be slightly rushed. Bear with me here, guys. And don't worry. If you're dissatisfied, you can always tell the characters. IT'S ALL THEIR FAULT imeanwat ANYWAY, here we go!

* * *

Starting with** VampyreEmoHunter**, here is the first set of...wait for it...FIVE LETTERS! You really don't want to cut the characters a break, do you? Well, I can relate, so here we go!

* * *

**Dear Jellal (again),**

**I cannot help but realize you called me a FANgirl? Trust me, I WILL do what I said... I ONLY STALK ZEREF AND ROGUE! Ooopss... I hafta go...baaaiii!**

**From the hardest Jerza shipper ever,  
Mizore**

**P.S. If you write something mean I know where you live... *laughs***

Dear Mizore,

You're writing to me AGAIN? Well, I suppose I should finish replying this time...  
About the stalking thing, that's good to hear. I don't want a stalker...

Er, bye?  
Jellal

P.S. Well, that's creepy. Good thing I move around so much then.

* * *

**Dear Rogue,**

**Hello! You are a meanie to me! I am sad... But, no I am not turning your precious Fro into a bad guy...and no I just don't want to have to run with you following me... meep  
But anywho I have a barrel full of questions...  
Okay so why are you always so like cold and all... I mean really Rogue REALLY. You have so many fangirls (ahem...NOT me).  
Also so out of these shippings who do you wanna be with the most?: RoLu, RoVi, Stogue, or RoWen(Wendy... And you). No killing me...right? Right. Because if you do you know I can even beat future Rogue with my weakest spell only Jelly man knows about.**

**It's been fun!  
Mizore**

P.S. BUY. FRO. A. AWESOME. CAKE.

Dear Mizore,

Didn't I say not to—never mind, I guess it doesn't have anything to do with Frosch's gender. And being a "meanie" as you call it was called for. And that's good to hear, even though you were trying to, if without realizing it.

I'm not coldauimlwbhniecv

Sorry. Sting started cracking up and I slammed my fist onto the keyboard. Luckily (or not), it's not broken.

At any rate, if I have so many fangirls, maybe it's a good thing I'm cold (even though I'm not). Shippings? Oh, don't get me started. I don't fancy being shipped with anyone. AT ALL. (although I'm curious because I have no idea what any of them stand for...except for the last one. Not happening, I tell you. And the third one. The shippers must be crazy.)

Kill? Why would I kill you? Neglecting the fact that it's a total waste of time, I don't do killing. Ever.  
SERIOUSLY. I MEAN IT

Fun? Really? Okay...  
Rogue

P.S. Been there, done that, never again. Honestly, if you knew what an exceed on a sugar high can do...

* * *

**Dear Wendy (again),**

**Just a short one! Rogue isn't too bad! Just don't pressure yourself about it! And also don't send Carla after me because I don't wanna be on the awesome exceeds bad side.**

**Friendly,  
Mizore**

Dear Mizore,

I knowwww...but he's too old. And I'm not...ready for that kind of stuff...oh, Carla would be happy with all the compliments you're giving her. In fact, if not for the other content in the letter, I'd say she'd like you a lot if I showed these to her. But since you don't want me to, I won't. :)

From,  
Wendy

* * *

**Dear The Great Sting,**

**Can I just say I love your name? I LOVE it. Ahem, anywho... Do you mind telling Rogue that Mizore says he needs to figure out Fro's gender? Because even though I can defeat future him he just might send Minerva after me...(I don't like her).  
Also once again love the name and I am getting a henna tattoo of the SB guild mark...**

**Keep on staying cool,  
Mizore.**

**P.S. You are truly awesome.**

Dear Mizore,

I commend you for the title you gave me. You like my name? Yep, I like you already.

Pfft, yeah. And who likes Minerva? The lady's a psycho. Oh, that's awesome! Means you're an honorary member of Sabertooth...at least a fake one. But whatever.

From,  
Sting

P.S. Ah, of course I am! And so are you for acknowledging the fact!

* * *

**Dear Zeref,**

**Can I say I love you? But as a friend. Your hair and eyes and voice and magic is awesome. Everyone who hates you will die! Ahahah! Keep being coolio guy!**

**From  
Mizore**

**P.S. Are you happy you get a letter? Please say yes.**

Dear Mizore,

I didn't know I was part of this too. Well, I guess that's all to be accounted for. Until I kill somebody. Then it hair and eyes and voice doesn't really matter. And you like my magic? I suppose that means that either you like seeing people die, you like black, or...you just like me too much. None of those options can be good. Except liking black. Because black is cool.

Everyone who hates me will die? EVERYONE will die if they come near me.

Zeref

P.S. I have to say that I am, although I don't know if I should...

* * *

And that ends the Mizore-letter marathon. Now we have one from **The Jaded Leopard**. Enjoy!

* * *

**Dear Lucy,**

**Okay, so I write about you...a lot in my fanfics. You're just so awesome, that I think you are everyone's favorite in Fairy Tail (prettiest too, don't tell Mira, and Natsu is an idiot for insulting you all the time. He needs to see what is in front of him and not what's in La La Land). So I was wondering if you were matched to anyone, and anyone in the guild to be 'shipped' with who would it be?**  
**That's not all I have a list! Research for my stories!**  
**1) If you had to pick who would you pick, between Sting and Laxus for a 'shipping'?**  
**2) Has Gajeel made any progress with Levy?**  
**3) Do you consider Levy and Mira as sisters?**  
**4) If Lisanna told you she liked Natsu what would you do?**  
**5) Do you believe Lisanna still loves Natsu?**  
**6) Between Laxus and Sting who do you think is the sweetest?**  
**7) Do you consider Happy like an adopted son like person?**  
***Natsu can't be in any of these answers***

**Your Friend,**  
**The Jaded Leopard**

**P.S. You can call me Leo. And please don't think I am weird with these questions.**

Dear The Jaded Leopard,

Wow, that's...really nice to hear. Haha thanks, but I'm pretty sure no one can compare to Mira. She's just something else. And what's new with Natsu? La La Land is a second home for him. Matched to anyone? Well...I don't really know...Mira is usually the one who ships us all. It's annoying sometimes but also endearing. I think she ships me and Natsu...but that'll never happen. He's too dense. And I don't like him like that. I swear.

Ooh, that's a lot of questions! But if it's for your story, as a fellow novelist I'd be happy to help. :)

1) Uhh...first question and I'm already tongue-tied...for a shipping? Um, neither of them! And if I actually get paired up with them in stories-! Ugh, what has become of my love life?  
2) You know what, I don't know. They got pretty close during the S-Class exam trials (I think) but they didn't really interact much in the Grand Magic Games. I'll be sure to confront her about it, though. ;)  
3) Levy is my reading buddy and one of my first friends. Mira is someone I have always looked up to, even before joining the guild. Since we've all come such a long way together...I suppose, yes. I do consider them sisters. :)  
4) Well, I'd leave them be because I've heard about tales of their childhood from Mira and honestly I find their story really sweet and adorable. They're good together.  
5) I'm not sure. I know that she's one of those talented few who are able to break through his denseness (something I can't do if I tried), and I know that she cares about him a lot...but I really am not sure. Like I said though, they're good together.  
6) Sweetest? Those two again? Umm...I don't really know Sting so I guess I'd have to say Laxus. He has changed a lot and really cares about his guildmates now. He's come a long way. He is sweet, in a way, but not really openly.  
7) That cat? Forget it. He's more like an annoying little cat-brother. If anything, Lisanna and Natsu seem more like adoptive parents now that I think about the past.  
Wait, no Natsu? I guess it's too late to go back now...

Love,  
Lucy

P.S. Oh, sure! Haha, that sort of reminds me of Loke...but it's cool! :) Of course not! Answering questions is fun! And thanks for writing to me.

* * *

Yes, thanks, Leo. Now we have **Hikari903278**, who's writing to the characters for the first time as well, as Leo did. Hop aboard the bandwagon!

* * *

**Dear Gray, **

**I am an aspiring Ice magician. I always end up freezing something (9 times out of 10 it's a person)  
How do you control it? Are you like Elsa from frozen? You need love to control your magic? How do you do it? Please help. I- just- froze-  
my com-**

Dear...uh...I didn't get your name...

Whoever you are, I understand the freezing thing. It was hard to control for me when I was little too. I guess with practice and experience comes control? I don't really know. I guess I just wanted to get stronger to avenge my parents...ha.

Elsa from Frozen? Don't even go thereWahs,gt;ju

Lyon here. Was just conveniently passing by and saw a Frozen reference. Needless to say I snatched the laptop from his grasp and froze him momentarily. Haha, Gray used to sing that song, Let It Go, all the time! It was so stupid but now I guess it gives me something to use to blackmail him. You froze your computer? Ah, well, it happens. I suppose I'll send this by mail then. Yes, _I_. If Gray gets his hands on this he'll erase everything I wrote. Well, I must be going now. Bye.

* * *

Well, this can't be good. Or it might be great. Anywho, the next set of letters come from **Arcobaleno-lover**. Let's take a little looksie.

* * *

**Dear Erza,**

**Okay, how do I say this? Erza, you are my favorite female character in Fairy Tail. The first time I saw you, I knew you were gonna be awesome and I was right! Especially 'Pandemonium', in my opinion, Pandemonium was the best day on the GMG anyways I was wondering if you knew what happened to Jellal and his eyes? If you do, what's your reaction?**

**From,**  
**Arcobaleno-lover**

Dear Arcobaleno-lover,

Thank you! It's so nice to hear that I have fans. Haha, well, that was tough, but the outcome was totally worth it.  
Jellal? His eyes are pretty...

WHAT I MEAN yes, I do. Safe to say that he's going to be fine. I'm sure Porlyusica can cure him. She cured my eye, after all.

From,  
Erza

* * *

**Dear Mirajane,**

**I always wondered how the rivalry between you and Erza started, would you mind telling me? Anyways, how are Elfman and Lisanna? I sure hope they're okay. Also, I really need your advice, my best friend is having -a what you call- a 'love' problem and she keeps pestering me about it- I mean, I don't really mind but I'm no professional (And it's sometimes getting annoying, especially when I watch anime and she chats me) so what better cure is to ask you since I'm pretty sure you're an expert. XD**

**With Love,  
Arcobaleno-lover**

Dear Arcobaleno-lover,

Ooh, my first letter! Yay! Our rivalry? Well, I guess it happened the day after our first S-Class exam; she got in and I didn't. Needless to say, I was miffed. And then the next year when I got in, I suppose we became true rivals. Always fighting and brawling...my, my, how quickly the years go by!

Elfman and Lisanna are fine. I'm so proud of how brave they were during the Tartaros incident...if not for them, I don't think I would have gotten out alive. But they're doing well now. :)

Oh, love problems. I'm always open to help out anyone in need of advice. If you'd like, you can elaborate on the problem and I can help sort it out! :)

Love,  
Mira

* * *

And yes, Arcobaleno-lover, I do know what it's like being interrupted in the middle of an anime-watching session. c: Now here's **Ash Lite** with a reply and a letter!

* * *

**Dear Jellal,**

**Yup, the letters keep on coming. Everybody loves ya! You really think I don't seem like a fangirl? Yeah, that's called willpower, dude. XD**

**Well, I think Ultear definitely wouldn't try on herself, now... XD You were the only one who could play guinea pig, there. XD**  
**...please do tell me someday what they did on April Fool's Day...XD**

**Huh. I thought I was right... anyways, XD hahaha! oh well, yeah... what I meant from "going all Zeref" is that you shouldn't think like everyone hates you and then go into depression then magic takes over etc. It's a slang I created. :P**

**Till next time,**  
**Ash**

P.S. *forces Jellal to where Erza is sitting* Go, get together already!

Dear Ash,

Willpower? o_o Well, I'm glad you have it.

You have a point there...  
No. Just NO. It's too embarrassing andagdkgituilggbghy

Hello. It's Ultear again. How do I always manage to infiltrate every one of Jellal's letters?  
Here's the answer to my rhetorical question: Meredy.

So, anyways, you want to hear it? I want to tell you.

Basically, Meredy discovered a whole new edge to her power—which will be explained as the story progresses—and told me about it. It was a day before April Fools so I decided it would make for a perfect prank to play on Jellal. We brainstormed the entire day.

The next morning, we woke up super-early—and let Jellal sleep in for our plan to succeed. Meredy performed Sensory Link with Jellal. And then I gave her a lovely makeover, if I do say so myself. Now if you're following, I think you know where this leads.

Hot pink, gaudy, girly makeup compliments Meredy well, but I can't say the same for Jellal.

The best part? The moment Jellal woke up, I held a mirror to his face. And he screamed. And Meredy caught it on video. I knew we couldn't broadcast it or anything because that would endanger us, but we sent the video to Fairy Tail and...let's just say he didn't come out of his tent for a week.

Well, that's it. And as much as I know you want him to reply to the rest of the letter, he's unconscious right now and if he got his hands on it he'd rip it to shreds. So, sorry! Bye now.

* * *

**Dear Mirajane,**

**Yo Mira! :D How are you? You know, your demon matchmaking skills are famous throughout the world! You are great!**  
**So what I was asking you is, how did Elfman got the habit of saying "man" after like, every sentence? There must be a reason, like? Just like Gray has a reason for his stripping...**  
**And then, another question, you ship every guild member with their loved one but...what about master Makarov? XDD**

**Anyways, you are really an awesome character, I love you and please stay like you are now! And answer me please! :D**

**Till next time,**  
**Ash**

Dear Ash,

Another letter? I seem popular today, teehee. Oh, they are? I wasn't really aware of that. But I do love matchmaking...  
He started saying it after Lisanna's death...maybe it was his way of leaving the past and promising a better future? Now I'm waxing poetic. What I mean is, it's his way of owning up to responsibility and taking care of others, being a 'man' as he calls it. I find it cute. :)

Master? I ship him with Porlyusica, of course! :3

Love,  
Mira

* * *

I really love Mira too. XD Now that a majority of the letters are done, there are clearly four left! Let's give it up to **Guest**, who has two letters—although I'm not sure if both of them are from the same guest—but anyways, here they are.

* * *

**Dear Natsu, **

**What do you think of NaLu?  
And what would you do if Lucy's childhood friend came back to capture her heart? **

**P.S. I LOVE NALU!**

Dear Guest,

NaLu? What's that? Am I supposed to know about it? Lucy says I'm just dense, but still...  
Lucy's childhood friend, eh? Well I say if he wants to capture her heart, let him capture it! But if he turns out to be up to no good, I'll burn him! YEAH!

From,  
Natsu

P.S. I still don't get it...

* * *

**Dear Sting,  
So you like StiLu? Or do you like to be paired with Yukino or do you like RoLu? (Btw I'm a NaLu fan XD)**

Dear Guest,

What? No "Amazing Sting"? Never mind. Anyway, as hot as that chick is, she really isn't my type. And her with Rogue? I can't say I'm seeing it...yeah, I think she's better with Natsu too. As for Yukino, well, whatever. I don't like her or anything. I swear. She's just...there.

From,  
THE AMAZING STING. YEAH.

* * *

In case you were wondering, I ship StingxYukino. But anyways, now we're down for two letters! Here's **emiko222**!

* * *

**Dear Yuka from Lamia Scale,**

**Your brows are so big. Why? Did you ever try to do something with them?  
Are you and Toby friends? Because you two are always standing next to each other...  
Ok, that's all. Have a nice day. :)**

**From,  
Emiko222**

Dear Emiko222,

My brows? Well, I am the Wave user. Water makes hair thick and long.  
Toby is my guildmate and longtime comrade. We do team up a lot so I guess that would explain it.

From,  
Yuka

* * *

I'm not good with Yuka, so forgive the boring letter. Now, last but not the least, we have **Melody Graves**! And here is her letter!

* * *

**Dear Jellal,**

**What do you think of Bacchus and Ichiya? Because, you know, they are always flirting with Erza.  
Bacchus calls her "Fine woman". And Ichiya always smells her, tries to flirting with her and in Ryuuzetsu Land he grabbed her bikini! I think you should do something or someday you will lose her! Please!**

**Best wishes!  
Melody Graves**

**P.S. Do you remember what happened when you were in Ryuuzetsu Land? I'm talking about you and Erza. ;)**

Dear Melody Graves,

Bacchus and Ichiya? I can understand why men would want to flirt with Erza. I mean...she's...  
Ahem. Anyway. I think Ichiya should keep his hands to himself and if he tries that again I swear I'll

Wait. Moving on.

Lose her? You think I could lose her? I don't know whether or not to take your word for it, though...

From,  
Jellal

P.S. ...Yes...I do remember...

* * *

Well, that's all for now! Sorry if the letters were short and boring. I guess everyone has a block in their creativity sometimes. I hope you still enjoyed this, though.

And I will repeat:

**- If you want to reply to the character's replies, feel free.**

**- The letters go in order of reviews, and although I do wait a while before updating, try to get a review in fast for a fast update.**

**- Look at the already posted reviews to avoid repeating questions, for I will not have the characters answer the same questions twice.**

And that's a wrap, youngsters. Remember, favoriting/following is encouraged.

Till next time.


	5. Package 4: Meredy, Lyon, Bob and more!

Hello again, friends!

Before anything, even squealing about the amazing eight reviews I got (I count it as eight because osaro reviewed thrice, I think), I must apologize about the delay this time. I started watching Ouran High School Host Club and obsessing over a _certain_ broship *coughcoughJeredycoughcough*, time seemed to slip by faster than usual. I would blame Ultear, since she's been resurrected by Arcobaleno-lover's letter and all, but I guess I must atone for my sin. The sin of procrastination.

HOLYCRAPI'MSTARTINGTOSOUNDLIKEJELLALWHOOPS

_Anyway_, now that that's out of the way, I shall officially begin by saying THANK YOU!

Oookay. So, here's the thing. This chapter's going to be a little different. Different how, you ask? Well. I've received some letters where I thought, _Dang, it would be cool to know how the characters actually reacted to these rather than just picking up their replies and posting it on here._

And so, with the help of hidden cameras hidden in just about every nook and cranny of Fiore, **Operation Character Reactions** was born!

So basically, I'll look over the footage captured of the characters reading their letters (mind you, not all of them; a few I've picked out which would be best suited for this experiment), convert them to script and...BAM! More hilarity! Just don't freak out if there are italics in between your letters—that's just the reaction tape.

Right, so, now to _officially_ officially begin this chapter.

* * *

To start, we have **VampyreEmoHunter**, this time with two letters.

* * *

**Dear Zeref,**

**Okay, last letter for you (sorry about this my phone is glitchy),  
But yes I do like black, I think and write about death, um...forgot everything else...but...uh yeah... The only thing I DON'T like about you is that you only appear on Tenrou Island...meh.  
Anywho, I have nothing else to say...sorry for bugging you.**

**Bai!  
Mizore**

Dear Mizore,

You actually bothered to reply to me? I'm flattered.  
ANYWAY black is cool, but stop thinking and writing about death or you'll end up like me. And no one deserves that. NO ONE.  
Yes, I suppose I could have appeared before...but then more people would have died. Let things be.  
You didn't bug me. In fact, this is my only source of entertainment.

Goodbye,  
Zeref

* * *

**Dear Lucy,**

**Hai! I am a fellow guest on here, stealing Mizore's account..hehe, and I just want to ask.**

_"Oi, Lucy! Whatcha got there?" _

_The said blonde turned, a tick mark appearing on her forehead. "What are you doing in my__—you know what, never mind." She sighed, annoyed. "I'm reading my letter. Haven't you got one yet? The fad's all over the country; some so-called authoress is handing them out almost every day, and we reply."_

_Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Well, I think I got one...or something...I don't really remember..."_

_Lucy facepalmed. "Well, whatever. You might as well stay if you took the trouble to break into my house..._again_."_

_The Salamander, completely missing her stress on the word _again_ grinned and said, "Might as well." Happy settled down next to him on her bed. _

**Okay, so I read a lot of fics on here and a lot are Lucy gets kicked out. I know Natsu would never kick you off...but how would you feel?**

_She let out a loud, "Whaaaaaaaaat!?" _

_Happy groaned. "Jeez, Lucy, do you have to be so loud?"_

_The celestial spirit mage turned to the cat's owner. "Natsu, you wouldn't kick me out, right?"_

_The said dragon slayer looked infuriatingly confused. "You mean from the guild?"_

_"I mean from the group," she replied. Suddenly she felt a twinge of fear. After all, she wasn't exactly strong__—most times everyone had to save her. She was practically a burden for them. They might...it wouldn't be surprising if they..._

_"No way!"_

_She glanced at him in surprise. Natsu grinned. "You're our friend, Lucy. 'Course we'd never kick you out." Happy corresponded with a lighthearted, "Aye!"_

_"Oh. Of course. I was just wondering." She hurriedly shook her head. _

**Also, there are many of pairings with you and I am wondering... Are you okay with like being a romantic whore? I think people should ship you how you wanna be shipped...**

_"Haha," a high-pitched voice came from her side, "You're a whore, Lucy."_

_"SHUT UP, CAT!" she yelled, using the customary Lucy Kick on the poor unsuspecting feline. "AND WHOEVER TOLD YOU TO READ MY LETTER!?" _

_Next thing Happy knew, he was flying through the window and into the lovely morning sky._

**And lastly, who was hardest to fight: Zeref or Jellal (possessed).  
Even though you didn't really do too much. **

_"I...didn't do too much..." she repeated the words dryly, knowing that however irked she felt at them, it was true. She turned to the salmon-haired boy still sitting there. "Say, Natsu, who was harder to fight: Zeref or a possessed Jellal?"_

_Natsu didn't hesitate to burst out laughing and declare, "None of them were tough! I KICKED THEIR ASSES!"_

_She rolled her eyes. She'd have to answer that one on her own._

**I hope I didn't do too much!  
Harley**

Dear Harley,

Hello! Haha, okay then, let's see.

Ahh, I don't know really! Of course I'd be heartbroken and depressed, but...oh, well I guess I'd just be heartbroken and depressed. Of course, it would never happen. Why would people write about that anyway? It's just...sadistic.

I have to say, I'm not a romantic whore. That's just offensive. Though you say you want me to be shipped how I want, I just...can't get past the whore comment. And I don't even WANT to be shipped. Can't you let a pretty girl be?

About that...we didn't exactly fight Zeref, did we? I don't know, from what we did do, it would be Jellal, but still...Zeref has that creepy death magic...I guess...it depends.

From,  
Lucy

* * *

Well, the first experiment went well. I think. Now, next is **Hikari903278**!

* * *

**Dear Lyon/Gray, **

**Seriously? That is my favorite song! Does he sing good?**

_"What?" Gray turned to Lyon. "Who's she asking?"_

_Lyon shrugged a little _too_ innocently._

**Gray do you sing? If so that's amazing! I love to sing. My gloves help me control my magic. So you think you know how I feel... Hmmm...**

_Gray shook his head. "What the heck is this crazy chick talking about? Me singing?"_

_Again, Lyon shrugged too innocently._

**I can't see it.  
I need to conceal don't feel  
DON'T LET THEM KNOW  
WELL, NOW THEY KNOW!  
LET IT GO  
LET IT GO!  
CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE!**

_The black-haired mage gazed at the words in horror. "What? Where did that come fro__—" He broke off and glowered at the silver-haired wizard. "You TOLD her?"_

_"Well, naturally," Lyon scoffed. "The topic just came up."_

_"YOU BASTARD! THAT'S A TOTAL LIE!" Gray bellowed._

_"SO WHAT IF IT IS?" Lyon yelled back. "IT WAS TOTALLY WORTH IT WITH THIS LETTER."_

_"WAS NOT."_

_"WAS TOO."_

***Ahem* Please excuse my sudden outburst.  
My name is Hikari. I am a mage at Undine's Cove in Hargeon. I used to be a mage at Fairy Tail, but I got disbanded for persisting that the seven were still alive.**

_"Seriously?" Gray asked, the Frozen reference completely forgotten. "Who the hell disbanded her for that?" _

_Meanwhile, back in Fairy Tail, Macao let out a sneeze._

**Oh well.  
How are you and Juvia doing.**

_"Again, who's she asking?" Gray asked, sweatdropping._

**(I am a complete Luvia shipper.)**

_"Never mind," Gray said, annoyed._

_Lyon's cheeks turned red. "Well, as true as my undying love for Juvi__—"_

_"Oh, shut up already," the younger of the two muttered._

**Why do you strip in freezing cold weather?  
Why didn't you do something to break that awful habit of yours?  
anyways... my computer is... shorting... ou-  
*Several minutes later*  
Thanks Jace.  
He unfroze my laptop. Okay well, anyways. I hope your lives are better than mine.**

_"Whoever this 'Jace' is, I'm pretty sure I can beat him," Gray said smugly._

_"You sound like Natsu," Lyon retorted._

_"THAT FLAME-BRAIN? NO WAY!"_

**Keep calm and Freeze on!  
Hikari.**

_"So...who's going to reply? You or me?" Lyon questioned._

_"ME! I'm not about to let you go and give away more stupid stuff about me!"_

_Thus saying, Gray snatched the laptop away from his rival and dashed away in his boxers._

Dear Hikari,

I DO NOT SING. THANK YOU.  
And that reference isn't helping.

Anyways, I don't think kicking you out of Fairy Tail was justified. So if you come back no one will have anything against you since the seven—wait, since _we_—have returned anyway. I don't even know why I'm saying this. You just Frozen-referenced me. That will not go unforgiven.

I will not answer the Juvia question because it was for Lyon, who is NOT getting the laptop.  
EVER.

I believe you already know, it was training practice. Ul's training.  
And if I could, I would. It's stuck with me.

Computer shorting out? Oh, wait! You're the one who froze your computer last time and I didn't get your name! Oh. Okay then. I think Lyon grabbed the laptop before I could finish. That punk.

From,  
Gray

* * *

Okay. This operation is escalating very well. Next we have **Arcobaleno-lover **with letters for TWO OF MY MOST FAVORITE CHARACTERS EVER ASDFGHJKL let's proceed.

* * *

**Dear Mystogan,**

**It seems that I gathered up enough courage to write back to you and yes, we do have –what you call- 'impressive' technology in our world though I, for one, think that if we do have magic we'd have more amazing technologies or no technologies at all. XD And yes Mystogan, I do pair you up with Knightwalker OR do you PREFER to be paired up with OCs?**

**Ehem, I'm sorry but if you don't know what OCs are, well, they're practically characters made up by people- whether they'd be super tough or super sweet or just plain normal, it depends- anyways I know this may seem wrong, (Considering that you barely even know me) but I think most of us think you really can't HATE someone, especially Knightwalker 'cause if you do, you would've banished her from the kingdom on the first place, instead of keeping her.**

**P.S: Please don't sue me, I don't mean to be rude- if you think I was rude- I don't want you to think I was rude, I LOVE your character and just thinking you hate me breaks my heart. XD Anyways PLEASE don't let Knightwalker read this...**

**I don't wanna be killed.**

**From,  
Arcobaleno-lover**

Dear Arcobaleno-lover,

Yes, magic makes everything easier. And, reading over the sentence after this one, I'd honestly prefer not to be paired up _at all_.

OCs sound terrifying. And of course I don't HATE her. I suppose that was just on the spur of the moment. But really, of course I'd keep capable personnel around the kingdom—it's necessary for the reconstruction of Edolas. No personal reasons behind this. I've deducted that there are three types of people in your world: the normals, the fangirls, and the shippers. You seem to be a shipper. Well then. Anything and everything you say about Knightwalker and I will be taken lightly.

I don't know how I would sue you, but I assure you I won't. Like I said, everything you say will be taken lightly. And like I'd let Knightwalker know that we're being paired up. I'd die first. And also, I have a feeling she WOULD be after your neck.

From,  
Mystogan

* * *

**Dear Meredy,**

_"Huh," Jellal said. "Hey, Meredy!" He turned to their campsite and saw her chatting amiably with Ultear, who had given them a surprise return the other day. The pinkette glanced at him._

_"What?" she asked.  
_

_"Uh...you got a letter..." He didn't really want to interrupt her conversation with the person she loved the most, but he thought that she should know. He didn't expect her to jump up and stare at him like he'd grown a third eye. "What?"_

_"OH MY GOSH, ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" she squealed._

_He just shrugged and replied, "Yeah," like it was no big deal. Maybe it wasn't to him, who'd gotten so many letters already, but so far zero people had written to her. This would be her first. _

_"YAAAAAAY!" she exclaimed. "I'll be right back, Ul!" She skipped over to him and ripped the letter from his hands. She squinted at him suspiciously. "You didn't read it, did you...?"_

_"No!" he said defensively. And then, "I'm not like you," was muttered quietly after that, but she was too busy spazzing to notice._

_"Yesyesyesyesyesss!" she said gleefully. "For once I don't have to butt into Jellal's letters!"_

_"Thank goodness for that." He then resigned to watching her as her eyes skimmed the content._

**Hello Meredy! I would love to say hi to you and Jellal (Man, he's getting a LOT more letters than I thought though I would LIKE to write a letter to him but I don't want to bother him more XD Maybe some other time?)**

_"I wouldn't mind more letters," Jellal mumbled, "as long as the writer's not a fangirl or—"  
_

_"Why're you reading my letter?" Meredy glowered at him until he took a couple steps back, hands raised. He didn't want to pay for it later, and with Ultear back, there was no telling what the two would do to him.  
_

** Anyways how's the new guild coming? Are you guys getting along with each other? **

_"Er..." She turned away from the letter for a moment to see Ultear bickering aggressively with the former Oracion Seis. They were calling each other names as Jellal stood at an equal distance from them and her, trying to look inconspicuous whilst eavesdropping on them all. She sweatdropped and went back to reading.  
_

**Did Ultear go there –a little birdie told me she did-? Did Erza come and see you guys, specifically Jellal?**

_"Teehee, someone's a Jerza shipper!" Meredy burst out almost involuntarily.  
_

_"What!? Let me see that!" Jellal reached for the piece of paper as Meredy drew back, glaring murderously._

_"Hands. Off. My. Letter," she growled, hugging it to her chest protectively._

Has she always been this paranoid? _he wondered as he backed away once again._

**Anyway enough asking and I hope you guys are doing good, better even!**

**P.S: Thank you for taking the time to read this letter :D Which reminds me, how's Juvia and if you're wondering, YES! I do ship JERZA!**

**From,  
Arcobaleno-lover**

_"YES! I KNEW IT! SHE'S A JERZA SHIPPER! SHE SAID IT!" Meredy danced around with joy as Ultear and the others stopped arguing and everyone stared at her like she was insane while Jellal turned a merry shade of red.  
_

_A smile graced Ultear's face as she looked at her foster daughter fangirling over the pairing. Angel, Sawyer, Macbeth and Richard continued staring while Erik commented, "Teenage girls are weird."_

_Jellal groaned. "You have no idea."_

_And then the teasing began. But for once, Meredy didn't indulge in it as she rushed away to reply.  
_

Dear Arcobaleno-lover,

Haiiiii! This is my first letter so yaaaay! (although, I have replied to a fair share of Jellal's) Oh, and speaking of Jellal, you can totally write a letter to him! I think he's actually enjoying the attention. :D And he's doing fine. It's still weird with the former Oracion Seis members but we're managing. We're getting along okay...they're still kind of iffy with Jelly, though.

As a matter of fact, she did—I burst into tears on the spot, which naturally made all the guys freak out, cuz you know how they get when little girls cry. Not that I'm _that_ little anymore.

Anyway, Erza hasn't visited, if only because she has no idea where we are, but we're making plans to visit Fairy Tail soon—Just me, Jellal and Ultear; I don't think they'd be happy to see the Oracion Seis in their guild hall.

I'm definitely doing better, what with Ultear back, and while Jellal's happy she's back as well, I don't think he's looking forward to playing guinea pig again. Oh well! No pain, no gain.

P.S. No problem! I WANT MORE LETTERS. :D I don't know, I guess I'll find out when we visit Fairy Tail, and YESSS! JERZA SHIPPERS OF THE WORLD UNITE! WE MUST BRING THEM TOGETHER!

From,  
Meredy

* * *

Damnnnn I enjoyed writing them—IMEANWAT I ENJOYED READING THEIR REPLIES AHAHAHA well moving on, here are three letters from **osaro**.

* * *

**Dear Loke,**

**I hope you are doing well and you get to visit your friends at FT often so you don't have to miss them.  
I have some questions about the spirit realm and you seemed like the best person to address.  
I was wondering if there are other items alike the whip Virgo gave Lucy.  
Also would it be possible for Lucy to fight using your rings or Taurus' axe or any weapon from her friends for that matter. **

**Greetings,  
from Osaro**

Dear Osaro,

I'm doing fine, thanks for writing to me. I do occasionally, like for the S-Class exam trials and whatnot.  
Hmm, I'm not really sure. And I suppose she could use my rings if I gave them to her, and Taurus' axe, but Taurus would probably have to be summoned first. Same goes for all the spirits.

From,  
Loke

* * *

**Hey Bickslow,**

**You are awesome, dude.  
I love the way you are with your babies (people who think they are creepy are idiots).  
Could you please tell me how you came up with the idea to put your guild mark on your tongue.  
Also I was wondering what you like in a woman and I mean to date not for a one night stand. **

**Greetings,  
Osaro (a mage that feels she doesn't belong because of her magic)**

Dear Osaro,

Thanks, man.  
I know! They're not creepy, they're awesome!  
And I don't really remember. It was a long time ago—I think I just thought it would be cool to talk sticking my tongue out and with Fairy Tail symbol flashing around. Yeah.  
And I don't know exactly. Not someone like Ever, that's for sure. The woman drives me nuts.

From,  
Bickslow

* * *

**To anyone willing to answer,**

**I just have one question.  
What kind of magic scares you/creeps you out/makes your stomach turn...  
Please let me know.**

**Greetings,  
Osaro**

A survey taken for 100 mages shows that:

1% fear Maguilty Sense, due to its ability to humiliate. The person volunteering this asked to remain anonymous.  
2% fear Requip, due to its ability to make it rain red. The people volunteering this asked to remain anonymous.  
3% fear the power of matchmaking, due to obvious reasons. Out of these, two of them are Wendy Marvell and Rogue Cheney; the third asked to remain anonymous.  
The remaining 94% fear Zeref's death magic, due to obvious reasons. There is no point in naming the volunteers of this information as that would waste time.

Sincerely,  
theOtakuMageofAwesomeness  
Information Gatherer and Authoress

* * *

That was interesting. And in case you were wondering, the person who fears Maguilty Sense is Jellal, the people fearing Requip are Natsu and Gray (cos they're too macho and badass to fear anything else) and the third person fearing the power of matchmaking is Laxus. Now to continue, here is **Melody Graves** with her review!

* * *

**Dear Lyon!**

**You're one of my favorite characters. I love you!  
Ok. I have two questions.  
First:  
Do you use hair gel? Why is your hair so cool?! I think you have the best hairstyle in all Fiore. :)  
Second:  
Will you marry me? Hahaha. :) That was a joke. But seriously, I know you realized that you're not the one for Juvia. So... do you think Gray will realize what he feels for her? I hope this will happen soon.**

**Love,  
Melody Graves**

Dear Melody Graves,

That is nice to hear. I bet you like me better than that upstart exhibitionist, correct?

That's more than two questions, but that doesn't matter. I'll answer them anyway.  
Yes, I do. Sometimes. Other times, my hair naturally looks amazing.

The answer to that is an obvious no, but seeing as you're just kidding...  
Yes, I have. That doesn't mean I'm completely over her; I still think she's a goddess, shining as bright as dewdrops~  
Anyway, with that dense knucklehead, you can never be sure. He'd better, though, because I will not have him leave my Juvia with a broken heart.

From,  
Lyon

* * *

Whooo, go Lyon! Anywho, here is **emiko222** with her letter!

* * *

**Dear Jellal,**

**Why do you have your tattoo? I think it's really nice. :) but I want to know since when have you had it.  
What do you think of Team Blue (You, Juvia, Wendy, Levy and Happy). I think it's cute. :)  
Can we be friends? Please...**

**You're the best!  
Emiko222**

**P.S. My sister said you are handsome. But I think you already know this. :D**

Dear Emiko222,

I don't know; I think I've had it since I was born. At least, I think so, because if my Edolas counterpart has the same tattoo, it couldn't have been something that happened during my past experiences.

Team Blue...well, I guess it's cool. I've never really thought of it like that. But being in a club with one stalker, one kid, one nerd and a cat is sort of...well...no offense to any of the others! Just saying. Ahh.

Uh, sure! Friends are good! As long as you're not a fangirl. Yeah.

From,  
Jellal

P.S. Yes, I suppose I did.

* * *

Yippee. There need to be more Team Blue references. XD Anyways, next is **RockyRicky**!

* * *

**Dear Juvia!**

**I think you're the best! Really, you're the prettiest girl in all Fairy Tail and if I didn't know about you and Gray I would fall in love with you. But don't worry, I'm not like Lyon and I think you and your Gray are made for each other. Do you think you and Lyon could be friends? Do you think you and me could be friends?  
I've read previous letters and one girl said that Jellal looks like Gray (you know, when you remove his tattoo and dye his hair). What do you think of it?  
Thank you for reading my letter.**

**Good luck,  
Ricky**

Dear Ricky,

Thank you! And Juvia accepts the compliment although she knows that she doesn't stand a chance against Erza or Mirajane. THEY ARE ALL LOVE RIVALS!  
You...you would? But then...that would be PANDEMONIUM! A LOVE DODECAGON!  
Juvia feels that she and Lyon can be friends, although she wishes for Gray-sama to get more jealous of their relationship; it seemed to be working before. Yes, we can be friends!

Juvia cares nothing for Jellal (nothing more than a comrade) as he is entirely Erza's but it would be nice if Gray-sama could sneak into Team Blue in Jellal's place; then it could truly be a 'family' of blue. But regardless, Juvia thinks that Gray-sama is perfect the way he is. And if Jellal ever tries to impersonate him, Juvia will personally tear him apart from limb to limb, whatever the cost.

From,  
Juvia

* * *

As mildly difficult as it may be, I love writing—I MEAN READING—Juvia's letters. Last but not the least, we have **Ash Lite** here with her letters!

* * *

**Dear Zeref,**

**Yo, Zeref! Before anything else, I just wanna say that I wanna kill Mashima for making you the biggest villain...and if he did, for making you so cute. Anyways.  
So, seriously, I REALLY think you are extremely awesome and admire you, so please turn to the good side...sorry, I know it's not in your control.  
Anyways, I was just wondering...how come your magic started controlling you? And, were you Mavis's friend before? Something happened, backkkkk then? Or you were just acquaintances like the villain and hero?  
So I guess that's all for now. Please don't cry, everyone hates that, everyone accepts you so don't go in depression and reject us cuz we accept you. You are extremely strong and awesome! Bye!**

Till next time,  
Ash

Dear Ash,

Someone else is writing to me? I feel strangely warm and fuzzy inside. Yes, I never wanted to be a villain. Being cute is fun though.  
As much as I want to, my power demands otherwise and since the world keeps rejecting me, I have no choice but to reject the world. Sorry. Oh, and you shouldn't admire me, because I'm _evil_.  
I sort of let my magic control me. Like I said, the world keeps rejecting me, so I have no choice but to reject the world.  
Mavis...that was a long time ago. I don't even remember. I think I knew her back when I was mortal, or something like that...anyways, now we're enemies.  
You may accept me, but the world doesn't and I'll probably kill you accidentally just for that. But bye!

From,  
Zeref

* * *

**Dear Master Bob,**

**Yo Master Bob! How are you? I just wanna say that I'm a girl (tomboy) before you think of anything else. anyways. Ehem.  
So, I was asking you two things. one, why did you leave Fairy Tail and create a guild of your own? Wasn't Fairy Tail the awesomest already? And 'beautiful and handsome' already?  
Secondly, HOW THE HELL DID YOU BECOME A FAT, BALD AND 'WOMANLY' OLD MAN!? You were almost like Zeref, just taller and so awesome before!  
So I guess that's all for now. Bye and uh, take care of your guild. Ichiya is in depression cuz everyone only ships Erza with Jellal. **

**Till next time,  
Ash**

Dear Ash,

Well, I didn't know the Masters were receiving letters as well! I guess the fad has transcended beyond the youth. Oh, alright then. How disappointing.

Fairy Tail was indeed an amazing guild back then, but I had my own desire to create my own guild, and so, Blue Pegasus was born!  
Well, now, I see no reason so yearn for things that have already happened. I just happen to like my new style. Also, I do not think it wise to compare anyone with that evil mage.

Ah, Ichiya. He will learn someday.

From,  
Master Bob

* * *

Well, those are all the letters for this time! I know only a few had Operation Character Reactions tested on them, but I still want feedback on how you think it played out. I for one found it massively entertaining.

These rules will be repeated in every chapter, just in case one might forget:

**- If you want to reply to the character's replies, feel free.**

**- The letters go in order of reviews, and although I do wait a while before updating, try to get a review in fast for a fast update.**

**- Look at the already posted reviews to avoid repeating questions, for I will not have the characters answer the same questions twice.**

Lastly, favoriting/following is encouraged. Thank you, dearies, for your support.

Till next time.


End file.
